<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>木户明信君的思春期 by ocher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339162">木户明信君的思春期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocher/pseuds/ocher'>ocher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unspecified Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocher/pseuds/ocher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>木户明信君的思春期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>思春期的男生们总是散发着挥洒不尽的精力，一两本写真明星的鉴赏专辑，往往会引起不小的骚动。早上见面，大家也会半开玩笑地，彼此讨论"那方面"的话题。</p><p>可是木户对写真女星胸前的波涛完全没有兴趣，偶尔被同龄人拉去看些不可言说的小电影，也只会产生类似于"叫的声音好吵啊"这样的想法。大家讨论起昨天晚上，就着哪个女星进行"作业"时，木户也只能打着马虎眼附和。</p><p>大概是自己的思春期还没到吧，木户在心里这样安慰自己。再说，没有什么女性比游戏更有吸引力了。</p><p>在街机厅结识了渡边礼治，平时有些不合群的木户终于有了伙伴，两人间讨论最多的，自然是太空战机之类的游戏，自己的课余时间几乎都和礼治待在一起。礼治叽叽喳喳地，像只小麻雀，聒噪的声音填满了木户的每根神经。不过无暇去思考思春期之类的问题，对木户来说实在是种意外的快乐。</p><p>"ね，木户，这个教我打通关嘛。"</p><p>对于身材比较矮小，异性缘为0的木户来说，从来没有过被人仰着头撒娇的经历。</p><p>作为第一次来说，礼治君的杀伤力实在太大了。</p><p>两人此时正相对坐在木户房间的坐垫上，礼治睁大着圆溜溜的眼睛，嘟着嘴，仰着头一脸期盼地看着他，因为比木户高上不少，他只能塌下腰，用手肘撑着木户面前的坐垫。木户只需稍稍下移目光，就可以看见礼治被衬衣所描摹的腰背曲线，交叉着的白皙而细瘦的脚踝，以及从上衣和裤子的缝隙间，那悄悄露出的一小截肌肤，正中形状优美的凹陷，如果他愿意，他甚至可以从那因为炎热而敞开的领口里窥见少年身体更多的秘密。如果说女性丰满的胸脯是果实。那么领口下的胸脯，也有如同春天，树木抽出的嫩芽一般的景色。礼治脖子上那滴汗珠，如同落入山谷的雨一般，在锁骨积聚了一个小小的水洼。如果嗅一嗅，会不会有树木一般清新的气息?</p><p>落日的余晖照进来，可以看清楚礼治脸上被染成金色的细小绒毛，棕色的虹膜。距离太近了!木户有种礼治温热的鼻息轻轻落在自己身上的错觉——如若不是，为什么身体中会突然生出一股痒意?大概是夏日的太阳热量太高，木户觉得全身被晒的发热，杯子里的冰块咔地响了一声，不大不小的声音让他打了一个激灵。</p><p>"好......好啊，但是我只教到你太阳落山为止。"木户喝了口桌上的饮料，冰冷的液体流过喉咙，带走了些燥热。</p><p>"什么嘛，小气鬼......啊——木户你喝的是我的饮料!"礼治抢过饮料，咕咚咕咚地喝了起来，末了还不忘抢过木户的杯子，以示报复。</p><p>看着礼治从嘴角流到脖子那道亮晶晶的水渍，少年上下滑动着的，散发着青涩气息的喉结。被冷饮带走的热量轻易地开始在木户的身体中四处流窜。</p><p>看来今天得让礼治快点回去才行。</p><p>玩耍的时间总是过得飞快，不知不觉间，刚才还如同燃烧着一般，茜色的天空，转眼间就沉静下来，天边开始有繁星闪烁。</p><p>"啊，礼治君，都这个时候了，差不多该回去了吧。"</p><p>"小气鬼，再教我一下嘛，ね。"</p><p>木户对礼治的撒娇攻击自然没有任何抵抗力。</p><p>那之后，仿佛是从中尝到了什么甜头，礼治的撒娇更加频繁——只要自己撒娇，木户就会答应自己，礼治的某条神经中，建立了这样的认识。</p><p>"只要自己假装强硬，礼治就会撒娇地越来越厉害。"——木户也明白了这一点。</p><p>两个人达成了奇妙的默契。最初，礼治的撒娇还停留在上目遣+讨好的语气。然而不知什么时候，他已经学会了把头埋在木户的怀里，拿蓬松的头发摩擦木户的裤子和衬衣，一边发出嘤嘤嘤的声音。</p><p>礼治的头发软软的，隔着薄薄的衬衫，扎在身上，让人心中生出一股不可言说的冲动。肌肤的温度透过衣物，如电流一般，从每个被擦过的地方蔓延，木户觉得全身酥麻，他立刻就动摇了。</p><p>镇定镇定了精神，不行，不能这样就松口。</p><p>"不行就是不行。"</p><p>"什么嘛!木户小气鬼!"</p><p>礼治气呼呼地抬起头。腮帮子鼓鼓的，像只小仓鼠。</p><p>那么，接下来你会怎么做呢？是会用更甜腻的语气恳求我?还是会更加大胆地，和我有更紧密的肌肤接触?</p><p>木户忍不住开始期待。</p><p>"明信君，我有事想找你谈一谈"父亲推开门，往桌子上展示写真杂志的礼治像只仓鼠一样，抱着杂志，缩成一团。</p><p>啊，残念。</p><p>"梦是愿望的实现。"弗洛伊德如是说。木户无意去了解这位医生的理论。但是此时他找不到任何一条理论，能更加符合对于自己梦的描述。</p><p>礼治君会发出比女优更甜腻，更高昂的声音吗?会湿润着眼睛，红着脸，用不知廉耻的话语恳求自己吗？会咬着衬衣下摆的衣角，拿羞得指尖都泛红的手指抚过略微鼓起，爬着青色血管的小腹，到达上方杏仁状的肚脐，如处子，又如荡妇一般诱惑自己吗？</p><p>如同一千零一夜，每个夜晚，木户的梦里，礼治都会悄悄到访，用不同的方式，诱惑着少年心灵与身体。</p><p>木户明信，现在，陷入了空前的思春期。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>